


That Swoop

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: The boys are in Bali





	That Swoop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reflection

 

Merlin dragged Arthur out of the cool, shade of the hotel into the bustling street filled with traders and children running around. Arthur slipped on his sunglasses against he glare and slipped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

  
"Tell me why we're not inside enjoying room service?" He grouched, lightly nipping at Merlin's neck.

  
"Because, we need to come up for air," Merlin smiled, dislodging Arthur's arm and taking his hand instead. "And, it's not every day you end up in an exotic location. I promised everyone gifts."

  
Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the sweat starting to soak his shirt. "Very well, if you must. But this wasn't what I had in mind when I booked the trip."

  
Merlin ignored him and followed a group of children towards the marketplace. The mixture of smells was overwhelming. Spice, fish, sweat, and jasmine vied for space in the humidity.

  
The couple explored the stalls as the day wore on. Arthur was only able to drag Merlin into the shade of a cafe (well, more a shed with a counter inside) when Merlin's stomach growled louder than his.

They shared a simple meal of rice with a fish curry that Arthur suspected might backfire on him later, but at that moment, it was delicious.

Merlin watched avidly as a group of young boys began a game of football. He grabbed his camera and began taking photos, until one of the kids noticed him and pulled him into their game.

  
Arthur sat back and watched the lanky man and his thoughts drifted to a time not that long ago, yet it felt like another life.

  
He'd been checking his reflection in the hallway mirror, ensuring his bow-tie was straight, his hair neat and his suit lint free. The guests were seated and the harpist was playing the best of The Police.

  
A door opened somewhere behind Arthur and his eyes wandered to the side of the mirror, watching the scene behind him unfold. A particularly large arrangement blocked him from view.

  
Lance was sitting on a dainty settee, head between his knees, muttering. A tall, dark haired man stood next to him, talking softly and holding a silver flask under the groom's nose.

  
Arthur snorted. Getting the groom drunk was not the best idea. Clearly this best man was an amateur. He watched as the best man shrugged and lifted the flask to his mouth.

  
And then time seemed to freeze. Arthur couldn't stop staring at the lips wrapped around the opening of the flask. His stomach swooped and his forgot how to breathe. He shook himself to break the spell and frowned. What on earth was that?

  
As Arthur watched Merlin hand out some sweets and take a few more pictures, he smiled. That reflection had become his reality and that swoop? It was the best thing to ever happen to him.

  
Merlin shot Arthur a wide smile, which Arthur returned until his stomach gave a different type of swoop, making him grimace.

  
He glanced at the remains of the fish curry and cursed loudly.

 


End file.
